wheeloffortunehistoryfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Daniel Benfield/February 4-5, 2013
If you've been regularly visiting this Wiki (and if so, thanks for the continued patronage :), you probably noticed the appearance of 41 pictures earlier tonight and their removal by me a little over six hours later. My watchlist merely showed "Hey, there's been 41 pictures uploaded, some other stuff happened, and there's a message on your talk page." I went to my talk page first, mostly since the person who left it was someone new to the Wiki. The message, which didn't have its own header, was as follows (spelling and grammar unchanged): hey, Daniel is it ok if I can upload all the board games pictures?, asuming if that's cool with you of course((Gameshowsareforever (talk) 18:22, February 4, 2013 (UTC)) I was going to respond by saying it wasn't really my place to make that call (TPH is the guy who created the Wiki in its Wikia form; I'm just the guy who suggested he do so), but then I took a look at the edits that had taken place... Oh, boy. Turns out the aforementioned pictures had been uploaded six hours before that message...and put on the Board Games page three hours later (still before said message was posted). The pictures were badly named, and were clearly from eBay for the most part. At least two were duplicates, and at least three were rather grainy and/or very small. To put it bluntly, I blew up at said user, pointing out the extreme lack of common sense, and banned him for three days. I then edited an old revision of the Board Games page to "reset" things, taking note to retain Gameshowguy2000's observations on Mattel's 1998 reprint of the 1992 Tyco games, after which I deleted all 41 of the aforementioned pictures (adding them to my watchlist per my policy). For the record, I don't think it's a good idea to have pictures in the Board Games page, or at least not like how this user formatted it. Anyone who knows me knows that I've rarely gotten extremely pissed-off at anyone on this Wiki; the last time I got angry was toward Dr. Logo, and even then that was mild anger for his failing to read the rules (he kept on editorializing in image captions and uploading badly-named pictures)...but what the aforementioned user did was a threefold violation of common sense. I know "assume good faith" and all that, but how can I do that when this guy asked if it's okay to upload board game pictures three hours after doing so? I mean, we spell it out clear as day in the Manual of Style; granted, we don't always follow it and we still have some "legacy" stuff, but there's always a bit of leeway because there's really no fun otherwise. This...notsomuch. This was him taking a mile and then asking me to give an inch. I was just blown away by the sheer lack of common sense and what I can only assume is an inability to understand the laws of space-time. ...And I wanted to get all this off my chest, so here we are. Thanks for reading, if you did. :) -Daniel Benfield (talk) 05:02, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Category:Blog posts